X-House
by LasCasul03
Summary: (Loud House AU) Once upon a time, there was this little girl named Lola who want's the world to be in her image. Then she was adopted by a family, who where City Guards. They were happy until the farther of the family has a plan, to make their universe the best out of the best...(Art by: AP100)
1. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! I new to this stuff so, bare with me okay? Now this is a Loud House AU I created, which is "X-House". The two main characters are Cross Lincoln/XLincoln and Cross Lola/XLola. (For more information about the two, go to my profile.) Now this fanfic will be similar to Jakei95's "X-Tale" AU on DeviantArt, but with different characters (of course...), different dialogue, different locations, and different backstory. I'll try to do three or two chapters a week (don't count on it), but when summer is here I'll do more. Aslo remember, that I don't own any of the characters or locations in this fanfic.**

 **Loud House: Nickelodeon**

 **Undertale: Toby Fox**

 **X-Tale: Jakie95**

 **Seriously, go check the creators out they did amazing on there cartoon/game/AU to the game. Anyway** ** _please_** **no negative reviews, I'm just a teen who what to do fanfics, so I will try to get a chapter done later this week. LasCasul03 out!**

 **P.S.: XLincoln and XLola are part of the Loud House Multiverse (fanfics) so you will see different characters from different AU's later on in this story, once I give the authors permission.**


	2. Introduction

_'Entry number zero. Timeline number ten. The experiment was a success.'_

 _'Now it's time to give her a name...'_

* * *

 _'A child was found in the ruins, the king and queen decided to adopt her as their daughter. We weren't allowed to be close to other people in the town... but this time, me and my sisters could have our 'first best friend, or more... a new sister.'_

 _'We train her to do her best, at first she was not ready... but later on, she became a member of the family. She looks a lot like my younger sister, Lana. So they act like twins since Lola joined our family.'_

 _'In a few years, Lola on her own, destroyed the barrier easily. Nobody asked her to do it, she was a determined girl to become the new queen of Royal Woods.'_

 _'Peace between nations returned, like wars never existed. But somehow we were confused... Lola was still the same. Literally.'_

 _'Some people are wondering how our adopted sister can bring us freedom... Lola has been prosecuted and judged. Me, Lincoln Loud and my sisters are her family. We have offered to protect her with our lives.'_

 _'...We were trained as City Guards, to never leave her alone...'_

* * *

 **So this is the epilogue for "X-House". Sorry if it's sort but at least you know a little backstory about this Loud house AU fanfic. The quotes for this story will be similar to jakei95's "X-Tale" AU comic, but you can look at my profile for more information. I hope you all will like my first chapter of this fanfic, and I will try to upload another chapter this Friday or Saturday. Just to let you know I don't own any Loud House characters in this story, they belong to their rightful owners.**

 **LasCasul03 out!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Welp, here is the third chapter of this story! Sorry it took a little while, busy at school y'know. Now this will be a longer chapter, so have fun reading it!**

 **Warning: I do not own The Loud House or it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner.**

* * *

"Leni, these costumes are rocking!" Luna said. Their 2nd older sister, Leni was given the job to make everyone in her family outfits, to represent the City Guard.

"Thanks sis!" Leni proudly said. "It took a while to make them fit you guys, but it was totes worth it."

Then Lana began to speak.

"Ehh, mines a little tight, but it can work out." She said

Then they here a familiar male voice from the distance.

"...I hate this costume..." The voice said.

"Oh c'mon bro, don't say that." Luna retorted.

"Yeah Linky!" Leni added. "You have like, new and cool clothes, please show us!" She asked nicely.

"No..." The brother of the family said.

"Show us, show us, show us!" The three girls yelled.

The voice spoked again.

"Are we supposed to avoid people's attention?" He asked.

"Aw, c'mon Linc, stop being a chicken and show us!" Lana smirked.

"Uhh...fine." Then Lincoln walked out of his hiding place, blushing.

Then the joker of the family, Luan Loud, came up to the group.

"Hey guys, what happ-" Luan was going to finish her sentence, intil she noticed Lincoln's new coustume.

"Pfft, hehe." Luan snorted, trying her best not to laugh.

"...What?" Lincoln asked, still blushing.

"You look like a giant X with feet..." Luan still laughing. "That's 'eX-cellent'!" Now laughing at the pun she maked.

"Yea cuz, Leni is an 'X-traordinary' fashion designer! Eehehehe!" Lincoln not realizeing he have aslo made a pun.

Then, all hell breaks loose with Luan.

"Pfft, Hahahhaha!" Luan 'dying' over Lincoln's pun, while the other sisters groaned, as usual.

Lincoln then realize what he said.

"Wait, what did I say!? Agh, leave me alone!" Lincoln walking away, embarrassed.

Luan was just laying on the floor, laughing her butt off.

* * *

Then the five siblings went into Royal Woods, to see if their other sisters were around.

"Hey guys!" Said Lori Loud, in her new outfit.

"These outfits were a nice gift from Leni." Lori said again. "I hope Bobbey-boo-boo-bear, will like it!"

Lincoln then said something.

"Can we have some vacation or something, instead of THIS...?" The white haired boy said, referring to his outfit.

"Lincoln!" Lori retorted.

"...Hmm, you're right though." Lori responded. "We have been working hard lately..."

Then there adopted sister, Lola Loud, went to the group. Lincoln noticed her.

"Oh, hey Lola." He said smiling, forgetting about argument a few seconds ago.

"Hi Linky!" She said with a smile. "Nice new look, I see..." Lola smirked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Lincoln frowned, blushing a little. Thankfully for him, she didn't noticed.

Then Lola look next to her to see a little shop stand, of yellow flowers.

"Hey Lincoln, look!" She said, pulling at Lincoln's arm.

"Can we buy those pretty flowers? They'll look great on my dress, pls pls pls!" Lola said, hoping up and down.

"Uh...sure, sis." Lincoln responded.

But unknown to them, someone was looking at the siblings from a roof top, she wearied a armored suit, and you can see her brown ponytail sticking on the top.

The figure then jumped down to were the siblings are at, and then snatch Lola, and run away with her.

"Ahhh!" Lola screamed.

"LOLA!" Lincoln and his five sister yelled, then running to save her from the 'unknown' person.

"RUN, RUN, RUN!" Lana said repeatedly.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, I'm gonna die!" Luan yelled, getting tired, but knew they have to protect their sister.

"THIS IS A PRETTY BAD TIME!" Lincoln yelled.

"BRO, JUST RUN AFTER THEM!" Luna responded.

"LET GO OF OUR SISTER, YOU MEANIE!" Leni yelled at the person to stop, but she kept on running.

Then the person started jumping from rooftop to rooftop, until she hang on to a street light pole.

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN!" Lola yelled at her kidnapper.

Then the figure heard a voice from behind.

"Hey! Behind you!" Lori yelled, as she got out her sword and then slice the light pole in half.

But the figure manege to leap out of the way in time.

"NOW LINCOLN!" Ordered Lori.

Then Lincoln's right hand begin to glow a orange color, that effected the kidnapper's soul as when the boy swung his hand down, so did the Lola and the kidnapper to the ground with force.

Then the rest of Lincoln's sister catch up to the trio.

"Good job Linc, you got them!" Luna yelled in excitement.

Then all of a sudden, the girls recognize the young girl's amour.

"Lynn!?" They all soughted.

"Aghh...Hahaha. Wow guys, that was amazing! You passed the test!" Lynn said proudly, although Lola did not look amused.

Then as Lynn started to get up, she realize she can't. She then looked at her brother was still holding down her soul, who eyes where wide open gave out a creepy look out of him.

"L-Linc? HEY BRO, YOU CAN STOP! IT'S ME LYNN!" Lynn then started to panic.

"LINCOLN!" The sisters and Lola yelled at their brother to stop, but he didn't move.

 _'Wh-what's happening...? I-I can't move my hand!'_ Lincoln thought. _'My hand...it moves on their own!'_

Then 'Lincoln' said something quietly.

 **"I won't fail you this time, sister..."**

"Lincoln, stop!" Lori yelled, as she slapped down Lincoln's arm. Then Lincoln come back to his senses and then finally saying what he wanted to say.

"L-Lori?" The boy muttered.

"Woah Linc, what the heck was that!?" Lynn said as she took off her helmet. "I got scared! (almost...)" She said again.

"Scared...?" Leni started to spoked.

 **"SCARED!? YOU WERE ABOUT TO MAKE A DISASTER ON THIS TOWN, JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE, WANTED TO MAKE A DUMB TEST! LIKE OMG I ALMOST HAVE A TOTES HEART ATTACK!"** She yelled, taking long breaths after her episode.

"Heh. Thinking on people's safety as always, huh sis." Lynn said to her, calming her down.

Lana then run up to Lola.

"Lola! A-Are you okay?" The tomboy said.

"Don't worry twin sis, I'm fine." The princess told her twin.

Then the two looked up to Lincoln, who was looking at his hands, looking rather shackin.

"Sis, how about a little warning next time?" Luna asked sarcastically.

"What? You guys are doing great job protecting Lola, thanks to me." She blunted.

"Well, I'd make a pun about fighting, but I can't find the right 'punch' line!" Luan giggled. "Get it?"

The sisters ignored Luan puns, then Lynn started to talk again.

"Who knows, maybe someday Lincoln will have to use all of his potential, all of his potential with a calm SOUL."

Lola then smiled at her brother.

"I know Linky can do better!" Lola said. "He was a bit nervous..."

"But wow! Those attacks will be unstoppable bro! You're so strong!" Lana added to Lola's sentence.

"Girls! You're right!" Leni said happily.

"That was amazing bro!" Luna added. "But don't go crazy with you powers on us. K?"

"She's right Linc!" Lynn said. "You can be more than a City Guard if you can control your soul and feelings!"

Lincoln was not sure at first, but he then believe in his sisters kind words.

"Sigh, I'll try my best..." Lincoln smiled, which made his sisters happy. Then they walk back home to see the rest of their family.

* * *

 **Wooh hoo, now that was a long chapter, but anyway thank you guys so much for reading this chapter. I do my best to get another one soon. Thanks to MasterCaster and others for giving me inspirations to making this fanfic possible.**

 **Have a good/night day to all!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guys! Agian, busy at school but I'm here now. Hope you enjoy this new part of the story.**

* * *

Meanwhile at 1216 Frankin Avenue...

Lincoln and some of his sisters have arrived at their house. The other members of the family were there. Aslo Lincoln's best friend, Clyde.

His best friend then spoked.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" Clyde said.

'My family and me are not the only ones that protects Lola, Clyde and his dad's are traveling around the world, talking with other people to turn our adopted sister into a symbol of living in peace between the nations.'

Just then, Clyde saw Lincoln's elder sister, Lori.

"L-L-Lori!" Then, as usual his has a nose bleed and pass out. Heh, classic Clyde.

'As I was saying, a lot of people are accepting Lola for who she is. So, our job is getting easier. We just need to keep her company and have fun. We don't need to-'

"You're late again." An elder male voice said.

It was the father of the family, Lynn Sr. He's a scientice, just like our little sister, Lisa. They both work together to make Royal Woods a safer place.

Then Lynn Sr. started to speak.

"C'mon kids, say goodbye to everyone. It's time to go home."

Leni then look confused.

"But dad like, what about Lo-"

The father then sighed.

"You can all have a day off."

He then started to walk in the house.

"Move on! We need to prepare for dinner."

Lincoln the looked surprised at his father's words.

'Is he serious...?' He thought. 'We haven't have a one since last week.'

Clyde then regained consciousness. Herding the conversation.

"W-Well, when the chasing was intense, you guys could never take a breath...So...we can compensate for you guys now!" He said.

Lynn Jr. then respond to this.

"You know what? This is possible thanks to your hard work." She then patted her brother in the back.

"You guys deserve that day for a break and watch a game, or something." Lynn said again.

The brother of the family chuckle at this.

"It's just a day off Lynn..." He said.

"Heh, thanks for the support sis." Luna responded to her sister's words.

* * *

"Kids, dinner is ready!" Lynn Sr. said out loud.

"Man, I really want chocolate..." Lincoln said, disappointed.

Lori then hear this.

"Hey don't judge intil you try little bro." The elder sister responded.

Later at the table...

'Wow, it is pretty good!" Lincoln thought, as he eat Lynn Sr.'s special spaghetti.

Then, the goth girl, Lucy Loud responded to the taste.

"Sigh, the spaghetti would be a lot more tastey if it has a curse in it..."

"Ugh, thanks sweetie..." The father looks unfazed by this.

Luan then decided to say something.

"Well, since we're doing a great job, Lola is going to be 'Royal' to Royal Woods." As usual she laughed at her pun. "Get it?"

The other siblings groan, while Lynn Sr. chuckled, aslo as usual.

Lana then a thought of something.

"Wait but, since Lola is going to be a symbol or something like that, are we going to serve at City Guards anymore?" The tomboy asked.

"You kids talk to much." The father said. "And I don't know...yet."

Lynn Sr. then got up from his seat, and walked away from the dinner room.

"Dad, but-" Lana was then interrupted.

"I'll be in my lab with Lisa. Good night, kids."

The children saw their dad walked out and downstairs to his lab.

"Amm...well then, a new episode of 'Dream boat' is coming up." Leni breaking the ice of the room. "I thought we could totes watch it together."

"Sure sis." Luna said. "Hey Linc, you're coming?"

"Don't worry girls, I'll watch it with ya." Lincoln responded. "Do you all want some popcorn?"

"Yes!" The Loud girls yelled.

"Hehe, coming right up!" Lincoln chuckled.

* * *

 **Agian, thank ya for reading this. You will see more of Lola in the next chapter. See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Well, here is chapter three! You guys will see more of Lola and Lucy in this chapter, so anyway I hope y'all like it.**

* * *

In was night at the Loud House, and the Loud Kids sans Lisa, Lily, and Lola are watching another episode of 'Dream Boat'. They decided to have a sleepover over in the living room, some of them fell asleep while others kept watching the show. Lincoln was not having a good night, he kept on hearing voices that doesn't belong to any of his sisters.

"Ugh..." Lincoln moaned. "I don't feel so good..."

Then Lucy crept up to her brother.

"Lincoln." Lucy said. As usual, Lincoln yelp to see her right next to him. Luckily, none of the other sisters woke up at Lincoln's little scream.

 _'I still don't know how she does that...'_ Lincoln thought.

"You're still awake?" Lucy questioned her brother.

"Well, I am now." Lincoln said. Yawning after his sentence.

"You look tried bro." Lucy said. "Maybe I can think of a spell to let you sleep all of eternity."

"Ugh, no thanks sis." Lincoln said nervously.

"Sigh, well then I have something to tell you, remember when you hold on to Lynn's soul?" Asked the goth girl.

"...Uh, yeah. What about it?" Lincoln looking uncomfortable.

"I know what you're thinking." Lucy said, as she lead on Lincoln's shoulder.

"C-mon Lucy, stop it." Lincoln said blushing.

"Remember Linc, keep your calm soul, and don't worry about it. You're still doing your best protecting Lola. You don't want to fail her... to fail us, right?" She asked.

Lincoln listen to her sisters words carefully.

"Your mortal body won't fail doing the hard work. But your mind will go to a black abyss if you don't calm down." Lucy finishing her sentence.

"It's okay, seriously." Lincoln said. "It's nice that you're cheering me up, but it's my job as your big brother to support you, thanks anyway though." The boy smiled.

Lucy did not say anything, then she start to fall asleep on Lincoln's shoulder.

"...Good night, brother." Lucy quietly said, before tripping off to sleep.

"Night Luce." Said Lincoln sleeping to.

* * *

In Lynn Sr's lab...

The father on the family was talking to a recorder.

"Entry number ten. Timeline number ten. This marks 10 years since the experiment was activated."

Lynn Sr. was then holding a pencil.

"All subjects involved, present an appropriate behaviour. However... there's one subject that I have to look over again."

Lynn Sr. then wrote on a flouting paper in front of him.

"I'm sure this won't work anytime soon. His code is regenerating again... I'll check his future reactions with my experiment, so I'll know if I have to _overwrite..."_

* * *

 _'We worked hard everything. We had to grow up fast, but we can still enjoy our lives. We all learned how to work together and smile despite the consciousness. How to find a reason to be happy and fight for a new, better world. We've met many people from other nations, we became a huge family. I'm so happy living in a story like this! That was the first thing I thought.'_

 _'...But I was wrong...'_

Lincoln then woke up, feeling a sharp pain on his cheek. When he looked up, there was a little girl who was holding a knife looking straight at him. Then she pointed the knife to his face.

"Don't worry Linky, this is just a dream. But I swear to you, if your stupid mind keeps trying to remember..."

Lincoln then noticed who the girl is.

 _'I-It can't be. Not my little princess...'_ He thought in shock.

"You're not L-Lola..." Lincoln said still in shock.

"Oh, don't worry 'big brother'. I know we'll be the best siblings ever soon. Hahaha. You should keep your eyes on, **HER..."**

* * *

Then Lincoln wake up to reality, to see Lola poking his cheek.

"Boop!" She said after chuckling. "Morning sleepyhead! I make you the best breakfast you'll ever had!"

Lincoln did not say anything, other then looking at her.

Lola was confused.

"Um, are you okay Linky? Should I boop you again?" She questioned her brother.

Lincoln then started to here voices again.

 _'Kill her now. Run... Try to remember! Don't trust her.'_

 **"Get away from me..."** Lincoln said in a cold voice.

The room was silent for a few seconds. Lola was looking at her brother, conserded.

"I-I just came to visit you." Lola said, kind of getting nervous.

"Lola, I-I'm sorry it's just...I mean I could hurt you, y'know...City Guard training and all. Just...don't do that again." Lincoln then calm down and smiled at her.

"Heh, when can I have a day away from you girls." He said, rubbing Lola's hair.

"Well, I'll be here all day to bother you Linc!" Lola said chuckling.

"Gimme that and get out of my room, sis." Lincoln said smiling and took the breakfast Lola made him.

Lola then got off of Lincoln and head to the living room.

"We'll wait for you downstairs for you, and don't forget for my beauty pageant later today!" Lola said to her brother,

"Ok, see ya there!" Lincoln said as Lola close the door.

When she has left, Lincoln sighed as he hold his cheek that was bleeding in his dream. It _was_ just a dream... right? Lincoln decided to ignored it and then started to eat his breakfast Lola has made him.

* * *

 **That was weird. Who did Lincoln really see? I guess you all just have to wait and find out. Thanks for reading this chapter! I promise you will see Lisa and Lily in the next chapters that come along. Have a great week!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6 people! Now that summer break is coming in a week, you will see more chapters in a week. School am I right? (Seriously, go to school kids, it's important...) With that out of the way, have fun reading!**

* * *

 _'I felt really bad after the experience me and Lola have this mornin. I didn't want my sisters, and the others to get worried about me. But I was confused. I'd never scared of a nightmare in a long time.'_

Then Lori went to Lincoln's door and started knocking.

"Linc, are you okay?" The oldest child said.

"Uh...yeah. I'm okay Lori, I just...want to stay in bed, forever."

Lori scowled.

"Lincoln enough, you're acting weird this past few days, just tell me!"

Lincoln did not answer her.

"Lori!" Said Rita, the kids mother. "Come help me with these boxes please sweetie!"

Lori then sighed.

"Coming mom!" She replied. She then look at Lincoln's door and say something.

"We'll talk about this later bro." Lori said as she went to help her mother.

 _'I thought I was just tired as Lucy said, but... Days ran into weeks, the months, and I still had this disturbing feeling inside me...'_

"Hey Linky, look!" Lola said to her new brother, as they were in the backyard of their house.

"I saw this pretty flower, you want to keep it?" Lola said to Lincoln, who was just staring at her. Then he just walk away, leaving a confused Lola.

 _'Hatred to Lola for no good reason. Why I'm feeling this way? Lola was a great new sister to this family, I shouldn't feel this way. I felt ashamed, I couldn't even see her face anymore...'_

 _'I didn't want to hate her, I need to keep a calm soul as I promised to my sisters. We were about to live a happy life. But the pain I never had...that hurt on my face is still there. Who was the girl I saw in my dreams? Why did I trusted someone, that's wasn't even real?'_

 _'Why did that pain go away...when I decided to remember?'_

Lincoln then started to smile a creepy smile, that will make Lucy's smile a run for her money.

 _'...I remembered I had to kill her again, before they made that again, that's why I was created...'_

* * *

At Mayor Tetherby's mansion...

People from Royal Woods and different nations had gathered at Tetherby's mansion for his big speech.

Mayor Tetherby then started to speak.

"Thanks all of you for your faith and support. Finally, nations are working together for world peace. Peace that was spread by this young girl, Lola who-"

Lincoln was not paining attention to the mayors speech, he keep hearing voices and for some reason, he grew a creepy smile, cuz 'Lola' was right next to him.

 _'This is your chance, kill her!'_ The voice repeated itself.

Then out of nowhere, Lincoln then summed floating giant knifes aiming at Lola. The crowd, including Lincoln's family notice this with horrified and confused faces.

Then, the knifes shoot out big lasers out of it, the noise was so loud that you can hear it for miles.

The dust settled for a few minutes, as Lincoln smiled. But then his smile then dropped as he see his father was using a shield, to protect his family from their doom.

"Oh no..." Said Lana, nervous and shock of what happened.

Then Lynn looked at her brother with rage.

"LINCOLN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN THINKING!? LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" She yelled.

Rita then run up to her husband.

"Lynn! A-Are you okay? You're hurt..." She said worried.

Lynn Sr. was not saying anything, he was just taking deep breaths, thankful that he have save his family.

Lincoln was at lost for words. What _did_ he do? He then saw his father in front of him, with a mix of anger and pain on his face, looking at him.

"D-Dad! Th-That was not me, I-I swear!" Lincoln said as he back up nervously.

Lincoln can only think of one option. Run.

"...I'M SORRY!" The white haired boy yelled as he ran away from the site.

"Linky, wait!" Yelled Leni, but he was already gone.

"This is no laughing matter..." Luan whispered to herself.

With the rest of the Louds trying to figure out where there son/brother went off to, 'Lola' was just standing there showing a soft smile on her face.

 _'Just a little more time, and he will pull through...'_

* * *

 **And that's that! Aslo before you think that this story is similar to the "X-Tale" backstory, it's not. It's a different backstory that you will see different later on in this fanfic. Anyway, thanks for reading and see ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one week!? I'm on a role this week! (Thanks to the two days off I have.) You will see more characters having parts in this chapter, so have fun reading y'all!**

* * *

After Lincoln's big episode, his sisters were on a search for their brother while their parents are helping people that were hurt at the mansion.

"Lincoln, where are you!" Leni said, worrying about her little brother.

"C'mon Linc, we know you're hiding here!" Luna shout.

Then Lori decided to yell something out.

"Look bro, we know you're scared, but no one was hurt!"

Leni then look confused at Lori's words.

"But like, our dad is really hur-" Leni was about to finished her sentence, but Lynn cut her off.

"Not helping sis!" Lynn said, asking her to be quite.

Then Lana wanted to say something.

"B-But don't worry big bro, he is not mad at you. He said that we can continue the celebration tomorrow!" The tomboy said, hope that her brother hear that.

Luan then try to make a shot out of it.

"Please little bro, we just want to know what's happening to you. Oh if it makes you any better, I won't prank you anymore!" The joker yelled out, but they still can't hear their brother.

Then out of nowhere, they saw their little sister, Lisa Loud holding a button device and a robot was holding Lincoln, struggling to get out.

"Do not worry fellow sisters, I found him." The little genesis said.

Lisa then turn to her brother.

"You might consider turning off your cellar device, if you want to erase any sort of trace of your existence." Lisa said dumbfounded, but relive to see her brother was okay.

"Get this dirty metal, off me!" Lincoln yelled furious.

"As you wish..." Lisa responded as she press a button, that make the robot holding Lincoln let go of him, which made him fell to ground with a thud.

The other sisters where glad to see their brother safe, as they pull him to a big hug.

"Please Lincoln, don't do that again..." Lucy said to her big brother.

 _'I just want to disappear for the rest of my life. I was scared, angry with myself, I knew I would create some sort of disaster...so...my "goodbye" to them, was telling them the truth about my corrupted mind.'_

Lincoln then has the courage to say something.

"Look girls, please...I need all of you to listen to me..."

"Sure Linc, anything." Leni said.

The boy of the family then took a deep breath.

"I'm losing my sanity, promise me if I mess up anything again...you must get rid of me." He finished his sentence.

The girls where very shocked about what their brother has just said. Why would he said that?

"W-What...?" Said Lynn in disbelief.

"Lincoln, w-what do you mean?" Luan asked, hopeing that what he just said was a joke.

Lincoln then started to speak again.

"Guys...in my head, are memories of something I did many times..." Lincoln looking more upset.

"Brother unit, y-you're not making any sense." Lisa said, worrying about her brother's condition.

"The truth is, I killed Lola because she did something terrible, too. There's another girl that looks just like her." Lincoln added.

"Lincoln, what are you talking about?" Lori asked fearing for the worst.

"T-They're using me! They control my body and magic...I don't know why but, they want me to destroy every-"

Then all of a sudden, the world around them was getting glitched up and then-

* * *

"They want me to destroy everything of this world with them!" Lincoln yelled, but then he realized that they were in a different place. He then looked in front of him. It was Mayor Tetherby's mansion and the speech was the exact same as before.

 _'W-What just happened!?'_ Lincoln wondered what the heck was happening right now.

"Thanks all of you for your faith and support. Finally, nations are working together for world peace. Peace that was spread by this young girl, Lola who-" It _was_ the same speech that Tetherby was saying the other day.

Lincoln then look at Lola on the same spot as the speech from last time. Only difference is, that she look a little nervous.

 _'I realized that I wasn't going insane. My thoughts and feelings were true.'_

Then Lincoln look at his farther, who has a cut on the side of his face, aslo looking nervous.

 _'We were being used as pawns...to define a True Happy Ending. For the TENTH time.'_

 _'...I could understand who was in charge of all of the events in this world. I got memories thanks to the overwrite button, so I was the only one who knows that Lola and..._ _ **Him...**_ _were fighting them in silence...'_

* * *

 **So, sorry that was a short chapter. It was late when I posted this, and I just got a little lazy, heheh. But don't worry, I'll make a longer chapter next time and to not post it late. Welp, Lincoln is catching on about what is happening. Will he try to stop his sister and farther's plan? That my friends is for another day...Good night! (Depending where you live at, LoL)**


	8. Chapter 6

**We're back at it again! One more day people, one more day and school is FINALLY over! So that means I can make more chapters in a week. But don't expect to see chapters** ** _every_** **week, I need my break to you know. Anyway, the last chapter is when Lincoln knows that somethings up and it involves with a little girl and a old man. Have fun reading!**

* * *

 _'I can't believe it. This world has existed ten times...but this time it's different, I can't remember.'_ Lincoln thought as he was leading on a tree in Royal Woods park.

 _'Our acts, our thoughts, I can feel they have been manipulated...'_

Lincoln then took a long sigh, and put his head down.

"What happened in the other timelines...?" Then Lincoln was getting angry.

"What was so wrong for this to happen again!?" He yelled, but he noticed that one of his little sisters came up to him.

"...Lincoln." The little voice said. Lincoln know that voice very well.

"L-Lola..." Lincoln said as Lola sat next to him. They were silent for a few seconds intil the white haired boy say something.

"...So, you're finally a symbol of World Peace, huh." He asked.

"Yes. It's pretty nice..." Lola responded.

"That means our jobs as City Guards are over, right?" Lincoln asked again.

"Yeah. It seems that I'll never grow up, so...while I'm still alive, you and the others will live in peace for a long time." Lola added, as she look at her brother with a smile.

"This is a Happy Ending Lincoln. You should be happy." The little princess said.

Lincoln was starting to shake and grip his hand in the grass.

"Lola. Stop. I know you and dad are going to do something...just...tell me the truth." Lincoln said in a annoyed voice. This makes Lola's smile drop.

Lincoln then speak again.

"I know you two are trying to make me remember something, that happened before this timeline. You don't want a happy ending..." He finished.

"You're wrong Lincoln. I don't know if he really wants that. But I was the one, who brought your memories back. A memory from when I did a killing spree in this town. He's already suspecting about my actions, though." Lola said, not daring to look his brother in the eyes.

Lincoln the was getting confused.

"Sis, what are you saying?" He asked getting more tense.

Then Lola said something to that makes Lincoln's heart stop.

"Linc, I've been forcing you to kill me..." Lola said.

" _We_ knew that you wouldn't cooperate, so we entered into your dreams to use reverse psychology on you for a while now. That way, your code would remember your hatred towards _us._ " She added.

Lincoln then started to get more uncomfortable as Lola kept going.

"Don't see this as a bad thing, I'd be so grateful if you did it. It will bring a better ending for all of you." Lola was going to say something else, until Lincoln got up fast with a angry face.

"What the hell!?" He yelled. It even make Lola jump a little.

"This is getting ridiculous! If this is some kind of joke, is not funny. Lola...I'm serious, this is not making me feel better." Lincoln said angrily, as he started to leave.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to be a part of your plans with timelines..." Lincoln said, as he was walking away from his sister.

"Linky, wait! You don't understand!" Lola yelled for his brother to come back.

"No...I'm done talking with you." Lincoln angrily replied.

Then Lola herself was starting to angry.

"Lincoln..." She said as she got up.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Lola yelled. Now that was enough for Lincoln to turn around with a shock expression.

"...Is this a game for you...?" She said, calming down as one of her arms were holding down to see a rectangle purple button.

Lincoln was stareing at the button, with confusion.

"What...is that?" Lincoln asked. This was no longer a game like what he plays, it was real life.

In the center of the button, it has the words _"overwrite"_ labeled in it.

"This is what has ruined our world a few times." Lola said sadly, as she was looking down.

"I'm tired...but I was forced to use this power." She added, still looking down.

"I can read the code that makes this world, thanks from you to taught me how to read, heh." Lola said, remembering when Lincoln was teaching her how to read.

"I can modify it to my liking...OVERWRITE it. Convert everything in something new, something better than our old power." The princess added.

"Tho, this world...our world has only one timeline, but it was OVERWRITTEN ten times. This world is supposed to be a perfect timeline, a perfect story..." Lola said as she press the button to make it snow of where they are at.

Lincoln then started to feel snow on top of him, as he looked in amazement.

"But I can't take it anymore Linky, this is not fair. This is not the right way to live in peace, he doesn't want to understand it. He thinks our "Alternate Universe" is wrong." Lola finished.

Lincoln was getting more curious by the second.

"...Alternate Universe?" He finally said, after Lola was done with her little speech.

"Lola, I'm trying to process everything you are telling me. This is...scary...but amazing at the same time." Lincoln added, looking down at his little sister.

"Do you think it's amazing?" Lola asked her big brother.

"Yeah it is, but..." Lincoln then stop.

"Lola, I don't understand. Why you insisted me to kill you? That's not right, y-you're my sister..." Lincoln then added.

Lola then turn her head to the side.

"My life has changed, the true course of this world." She said as she reach out her hand in front of Lincoln.

"I want to fix everything. I can't tell you that much, but this is only way for me to redeem myself, for what I did at the beginning. You're the only one who can help me." She said nicely.

Lincoln then think for a few seconds. Can he _really_ trust her? ...Eh, why not. He then reach for Lola's hand to see what will happen next.

* * *

 **What's gonna happen to Lincoln next, it's going to be very interesting... Thank you all for staying this long to the story. Aslo later this week, I'm going to make another Loud House fanfic and it involves with a blue hedgehog.**

 **LasCasul03 out!**


	9. Chapter 7

**OMG! Those regents where so darn hard! But I managed to pull through, and this is the last day of school for me! *Throws a party in the background* Anyway, Lola is going to show Lincoln something really special and more of Lynn Sr. in this chapter. See ya, while I have fun! *Heard a crash in the background* Lana, Lola no fighting over the chips!**

 **Lana: "It's her fought!"**

 **Lola: "No, you did it!"**

 ***Sigh* Where's Lincoln when you need him?**

* * *

At Tetherby's mansion...

The people over there were really happy, that Lola has become a symbol of World Peace and they were having a celebration. Reports from other nations was telling Clyde a few questions, of what's going to happen next.

"W-Well, now that Lola is a symbol of hope we can live peacefully." Clyde responded to the reporters.

"Ahh, and maybe I can finally win Lori's heart..." He added, as he was daydreaming about him and Lori at the beach.

"We did it!" Leni yelled happily.

"This is rockin dudes!" Luna said, as she did her victory pose.

"Finally, we can all live in harmony." Lisa said with a smile.

"I just hope nothing bad will happen soon..." Said Lucy, having a feeling that something will go wrong.

"Don't be silly Luce, this is the best thing that happen to us!" Lana yelled in excitement.

"C'mon kids, let's take a picture!" Rita said to her kids, as they huddled up for a picture.

"Hey dad! You must be in the photos, too!" Luan said to her farther.

"You have enough _hands_ to hold the camera!" Luan added as she laughed at her pun.

Lynn Sr. cuckled to her daughters joke.

"Oh, do I like your sense of humor sweetheart." The farther said.

Lynn Jr. then walked up to her dad.

"Heh, glad that you're enjoying the party pops." Lynn said as she hugged her farther.

Then out of nowhere, something happen to Lynn Sr's soul. It shake and then crack a little. He then holds his chest, in pain.

Lynn then let go of him to see what happened.

"D-Dad, what's going on? Are you okay?" She asked.

Then Lynn Sr. then mumbled something, that her daughter can't hear.

 ** _"Where did the experiment go?"_**

The rest of the family look at their father/husband in shock.

"I spoke to soon..." Lucy bluntly said.

* * *

As Lincoln holds Lola's hand, they soon got teleported to a new location. He was closing his eyes, until they got there as he opened them. He was shock and confused.

"Wh-What is this place...?" He asked his little sister.

"This...is a gateway to other universes, similar to ours." Lola replied.

Lincoln then looked at the portal's from different universes. One of them is when he and his sisters were the Ace Savvy team, another one where Lincoln was a girl, others where he has a twin brother, and others that he can't explain.

"...Can we go to one of them?" Lincoln said, as he was amazed by the other worlds.

"Well, okay but do NOT talk to anyone when we get there." She said slowly.

"Okay, fine..." Lincoln responded, as he was looking at a universe where Lynn who has yellow eyes and have a different outfit.

"Then let's go..." Lola responded to him, as they walked to a portal.

When they arrived there, it feels like summer as they saw a house, similar to their in their world.

"This one is a "Classic Universe". Where everyone doesn't have powers, and they live happy lives. Unlike like ours..." Lola added.

"I don't care if this is a "classic universe". This won't change my thoughts about you." Lincoln said, still a little mad at her little sister.

"What does this place have to do with everything you told me-" Lincoln was about to finished, when the door to this universe's Loud house door was opening.

"We must hide!" Lola yelled as she grab her brother's shirt, as they hid in the bushes.

Then the Loud family from this universe step out of the door. They looked way different then what they looked in their universe.

"C'mon guys, get in the van we're almost late." Said this worlds Lori as she was holding Lily in her arms.

"I can't wait to play the jams, with Chuck later today!" Luna said happily.

"Well, you better _rock_ to it!" Luan said as she held a rock, laughing at her pun. "Get it?" She was only hearing groans, as usual.

"Lana! Have you ever heard of beauty's first?!" This worlds Lola said, as she and her twin sister was getting in Vanzilla.

"Well, that means _I_ should go first!" Lana said to her twin.

"Sigh, what's the point of going to school, if we going to learn nothing but death in the end..." Lucy said to no one in particular, but feeling she has to say it anyway.

"Oh please, we don't have to worry about that nonsense, intil a entire lifetime." Lisa responded to Lucy's dark thoughts.

Back to where the other Lincoln and Lola were hiding at.

"When I visited this place for the first time...Immediately, I realized it was something serious." Lola said to Lincoln, who was looking at the Loud family from this universe.

"Even so he insisted on changing everything, for something better. _He_ didn't care he was against the rules. He's jealous that other AU's have perfect stories, while we don't. Not for long, that is..." Lola added, referring to their dad.

"C'mon bro! We don't have all day!" Lynn yelled for his brother.

"Coming Lynn!" Said the Lincoln from this universe. He was wearing an orange polo shirt, with blue jeans, and sneakers. With a smile on his face as he walk to Vanzilla with his sisters.

"Wait Linky, you forgot about your hair!" Said Leni.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't have enough time to fix it." Lincoln said as he looked at his messy hair.

"Don't worry! I can totes fix it for you on the way!" Leni said happily.

Then this worlds Lincoln cuckled.

"Thanks Leni." He said with a smile as he got into to van, sitting next to Leni.

"We are a failed attempt, to perfect everything that is happening here. An alternate universe, where everything was manipulated." The hiding Lola said sadly, explaining to her brother about what she have learn.

"When our choices won't and never will, create a new possibility...This world seems to be happy, and a peaceful story." The little girl added as the two watch the van was driving away.

"...But here, many things have happened in our FAKE universe. I imitated most of your memories from this place, because you were one of the few who even thinking about killing the real me." Lola said looking down. Lincoln was very shock to hear this.

"Even so, after so many deaths, you forgave me. We did make a promise." Lola continued. Lincoln was now looking at her with concern eyes.

 _'Where is she going with this?'_ Lincoln wondered.

"If you or any of the others kill me, dad WILL notice that he was wrong and he will restore our alternate universe, and he will let me transform into a parallel world like this!" Lola said, getting more intense.

"We will have more than one timeline, more than one possibility to take choice I will make. We could make mistakes and accept them without pretending that we have never made them, in the first place. We can be like them..." The girl added. Then unnoticed to Lincoln, one of Lola's eye started to glow a pick color.

"...I can be the only one in control..." Then with a snap of a finger, Lola sent both of them back to their world. Lincoln then stared at his little sister.

"...That's all? Are you and dad seriously jealous of other worlds, that seems better than ours-" Lincoln was interrupted by the little girl.

"Lincoln, I don't have much time..." Lola said in a angry tone, as she looked at her brother with her left eye glowing pink, yet again.

 **"Are you going to kill me? Yes or no."** She said, waiting for a response.

"No Lola, are you crazy!? Stop trying to manipulate me. I refuse to do that crap!"

 _'Well, someone has a pretty mouth.'_ Said a voice inside Lola's head.

"Despite all of the craziness, I feel happy with all I have here. I wouldn't trade it for the world...I will _never_ change anything, even if I was someone else." Lincoln said in a serious voice.

"I just can't help feeling disappointed in you, Lola." He added.

"The only thing I'd like to change, is when we never have to adopt you as our sister." He finished.

Lola was looking very shock at this, it broke her heart...a little. Then she just smile at him.

"Oh, sorry if I offended you. That wasn't my intention." Lola said, with a smile on her face she summoned a huge knife on her hand, as she leap towards Lincoln.

"I'LL JUST LOOK FOR ANOTHER BROTHER LESS STUPID THAN YOU!" She yelled. Lincoln was surprised, but it's going to take more than a little girl to kill him. As he summoned his own knife, to get ready for battle. He wish he didn't have to do this, but there's no going around it...

* * *

 **And done! Take care of the twins, and mange to do this chapter. Now about the other worlds and different versions of the Loud family, that Lincoln and Lola meet.**

 **The Lynn with yellow eyes is Xylnn. OC owned by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.**

 **The ones that are Ace Savvy Lincoln, Classic Lincoln, and Linka Loud (genderbent version of Lincoln) are just random people in the Multiverse, but they do belong to Nickelodeon.**

 **The twin brother of Lincoln, is Logan Loud. OC owned by ArtlsMyMarc on DeviantArt.**

 **With that done, happy first day of no school! (Depending where you live at.)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Now then, Lola and Lincoln are going to battle it out in this chapter. Right now we are almost half way done with this fanfic, don't worry this won't be the last time you will see Cross Lincoln and XLola, far from it. So then, have fun reading while I clean up the mess from the party. *Gets a broom and starts sweeping***

* * *

As 'Lola' was charging at Lincoln, the boy got his giant knife out as they clang their weapons together. Just as they did it, the little girl summoned another knife and slash Lincoln's knife in half. He was shock as he was about to summoned another one, but was intruppted as Lola slash Lincoln's left cheek. The white haired boy hold his cheek in pain, as blood was dripping down on the wound.

"I simply can't ask a sixth a favor like that, to my own brother!" Lola yelled as she leap towards her brother, but he dogged it just in time. Lincoln then snap his fingers as huge orange colored appeared around him.

"C'MON LINCOLN! DO IT! I KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL ME!" The girl yelled again, but then she frozed as Lincoln was holding her soul in place as he swung down his arm, as Lola landed with a thud along with the huge knifes only two of them hitting Lola at both of her arms.

"Sorry sis, I won't let go anywhere. Not until you listen to me." Lincoln said with a serious tone.

"I still want to believe in you, we don't care if we aren't perfect like them...but I'm sure we can still enjoy our lives in this "alternate universe". He added, hopeing that his little sister can still change.

Then Lola smiled, finally, after so long he finally got it.

"Heh, you finally got the idea, Linky." Lola said as she press the overwrite button, as Lincoln was now stuck with his own knifes at his arms while Lola was standing in front of her brother.

"We need a universe, where we cannot be perfect..." The girl added, as she summoned pink colored knifes. Then they all hit Lincoln.

"UGH!" Lincoln yelled in pain, as Lola's knifes inpaled him. He then started to cough out blood. There was a few seconds of silence but Lola started to talk to her brother.

"You know, I feel really bad doing this to you. That's your outfit I liked the most out of the other timelines." She said with a smile on her face.

"...My dear X-Brother..." Lola said emotionley. She then giggled.

"Tee-hee! I really like that nickname for you bro. I think I have an idea for this, when I overwrite this AU once again, I could start calling you that..."Cross" sounds like a nice name for a person like you." Lola added as she touch her brother's arm, still smiling.

"You will see Linky, I will create something better then our stupid old man did." The princess said. Lincoln was just looking at her, he can't move thanks to her knifes inpaleing him. He thought that hope was lost for him, intil they both heard a fimilar voice that they both known to well.

"Let's see what you're cable of before killing you, EXPERMENT." The father of the family said, with both of his eyes were glowing dark green with eight floating hands were around him, as they all have a dark green spikes in the middle of them.

"How ashamed, I thought I telled you to not mess this timeline yet." Lynn Sr. added with the most serious voice, that Lincoln and Lola had heard him. Lola then look behind her with fear.

"X-LYN-" Lola didn't even have enough time to finished her sentence, as one of the floating hands around Lynn Sr. started to raced towards Lola, as the spike between the hand inpaled the little girl as she yelled in pain.

"...What a disobedient daughter." Lynn added, shaking his head.

Then the hand that inpaled Lola, turn around until Lola and Lynn Sr. was looking at eachother.

"What insisted you to taking them all to that place, huh? Did you hate what I've made for you two?" The farther asked.

"...Or maybe you just want to make a mess, with the other ones." He added. All Lincoln can do, was to watch as his farther was talking to his sister.

"I belived that I give you to much power to think and create, children...I admit, it is an interesting idea. But I don't want to break the promise to **my friend.** " Lynn said once more. This made Lincoln confused, who was this _friend_ that his father has mentioned?

"I want to hear reason from you, before tearing you're soul out of your body." Lynn said with a warning.

"W-Well uh...you see _dad_ , we wanted to..." Lola said smiling, while trying to come up with an excuse. Then deep inside her soul, she finally thought of something.

"I WANTED YOU TO KILL US, CUZ THIS UNIVERSE IS CRAP LIKE YOU , I CAN CREATE SOMETHING BETTER THAN YOU!" Lola yelled like a madman at her farther. Lynn Sr. wasn't scared at all at this, instead he smirked and then laughed.

"Pffhahaha! Did you really do all of this...because _I'm_ crap for you?! Hahah!" Lynn laughing at this.

"Yeah daddy! You suck, A LOT! Haha!" Lola responded, aslo laughing.

Lincoln was looking at them laughing like kids, he can't understand what's happening anymore.

"...Why are they laughing like that?" He said to himself.

Lola and Lynn Sr. then started to calm down, after their big episode.

"Hehe. S-So yeah. I'm positive that I can create something better tha-" Like before, Lola didn't finished what she was saying, as her father was starting to talk again.

"Sorry sweetheart. I will not waste my time of killing you, experiment. Even I really wanted to..." Lynn said, going back to his serious tone.

"You kids think that you can get things with threats, nowadays. You do not have the right to create something special." Lynn added, as his eyes glowing dark green once again.

"I did not not transform **you two** this, just to take my place." The father smiled an evil smiled, as the other floating hands around him was charging into one big laser, that can kill anything thanks to his power.

'HE'S REALLY GONNA DO IT! XLOLA, WHAT DO WE DO!?' Lola said in her mind. Then unnoticed to Lynn and Lincoln, was Lola's phantom sister. She has a similar dress as Lola, but shorter and her hair was longer. Then _XLola_ started to speak.

'I have a better plan. Don't worry little sis, this idiot just gave us the victory we were waiting for.' XLola said.

'He does not want to OVERWRITE, but only because he doesn't have the power for now.' Lola's real twin sister said.

* * *

'Entry number 18 - Timeline number ten.'

"NO MORE TIMELINES! I DON'T NEED ANY NEW TIMELINES! THIS IS MY PERFECT STORY, I DON'T WANT TO START AGAIN!" Lynn Sr. yelled as his floating hands were starting to mealt. He was holding his head in pain.

* * *

'He's forcing his strength to recreate the OVERWRITE effects, but it's weakening him.' XLola added.

Lynn then felt his soul losing half of it's power, as he face was slowly mealting.

'I could feel the pain, right were we both starting to share half of our souls. How foolish we was to fear _him!_ Believing that _he_ would hurt us again, when half of his soul is not even with him!' XLola said laughing. Then Lola felt her soul grow a strong power, that she have never felt before. It feels so...good.

"So, that mean...that I'm the only one with the power to OVERWRITE right now?" Lola asked her twin sister.

'That's correct, lil' sis! Let's keep this as a secret, okay? He thinks that we didn't notice yet, now listen closely...' XLola said happily to her twin.

'We can still create memories for all of our friends, based off the past timelines.' She added.

"Like with did with Lincoln, or Cross now?" Lola asked XLola again.

'We don't need that stupid boy anymore. We just need the others to kill XLYNN SR. I'll tell you the rest of the plan later.' XLola said, as she disappeared out of sight...

* * *

 **Lola has a secret twin sister everybody! Not even Lana knows about her, and more of XLola's backstory soon. Now the next chapter, we will see how Lincoln or...Cross will managed after all of that. Peace out everyone!**


	11. Chapter 9

**It's been a while since the last chapter, but hey here's another one! Now that XLynn Sr. is out of the way...for now, we're going to see how Cross Lincoln is going to manege of what have happen. Let's do this!**

* * *

Lincoln was in his bed sleeping, when he his eyes open wide as he sat up. He was looking around his room, but he was in a park with _...them_. How he did he get here, was this just a dream? Lincoln then saw his door open to see Leni.

"Morning Linky! C'mon, we have to go like right now." She said with a smile.

"Hurry up, and put your uniform that I made you!" Leni added. The boy was confused by this.

"...New uniform? Uh...Leni, what day is it today?" Lincoln asked his big sister.

"It's...huh. What day is it today?" She asked dumbfounded. Then the two heard Luna's voice across the hall.

"Dude, we're having a meeting at Tetherby's mansion, remember?" Luna replied.

"Ohhh, that's what going to happen today." Leni said, as the rock girl smack her forehead.

 _'Wh-What does she mean? That day already happened, today Lynn will do that "surprise training". What did Lola or he do to this universe?'_ Lincoln thought.

"Uhh, girls...I don't think I can go. I don't feel good..." They boy said, as he was holding the cheek that has the scar that a certain someone made.

"C'mon bro. That's not an excuse to fail our job today!" Luna said to her brother, as she walked to his room.

"No, seriously sis. I don't exactly know how to explain about this-" Lincoln was about to finish, when Luna hold his shoulder with a thud. That's weird, she never hold his shoulder that hard.

"No worries, Linc. We're going to have a rad time, I promise." Luna responded, with a little nervousness on her voice. Lincoln was confused by this, but decided to ignore it...for now.

It then cut to where Lincoln, Luna, Luan, Leni, Lana and Lori where at.

"These outfits were a nice gift from Leni." The oldest sibling said. "I hope Bobby-boo-boo-bear, will like it!" She added. Then they all saw Lola came up to them.

"Where's Cr-I mean...Lincoln?" Lola said with an emotionless voice.

"Oh, hey Lola! Lincoln is-" Lana was going to finished, when she and the other sisters turn around their brother wasn't there. Then Luan spot Lincoln hiding behind a tree, with an angry face.

"C'mon Linc! Don't look so _wooden_ , and show her your-" The comedian was about to finish her pun, but was interrupted by her brother.

"NO. I NOT GOING TO SHOW _HER_ ANYTHING." He said in a cold voice. This made Luan stop, as she and the other sisters look nervous. They continued to walk through the town.

"Uh, it's pretty quiet today huh Linc?" Lana asked her big brother.

"QUIET LANA." Lincoln responded, again in his cold voice. The tomboy was kinda scared and the way her brother said that, she then stop talking not wanting to angry her brother again. Lori then decided to break the ice.

"Uhm...Lola? Do you want some flowers for your dress?" She said to her little sister. "Mom will love i-" Lori was about to continue, but her little sister cut her off.

"There's no time for that, Lori. We're late." The princess said in a low tone. Then on a rooftop, was a girl in her City Guard armor as she summoned a baseball bat on her hand, as she leap towards the group.

 _'What are you planning now...?'_ Lincoln thought, because this is the part where Lola was gonna get flowers for her new dress. Then he heard something behind him, as he turn around and...he saw her. A little early then usual...

"YOU'RE NO USE TO US ANYMORE, CROSS!" The girl said, ready to hit him. Lincoln looked up in shock.

 _'...LYNN!'_ Lincoln thought, ready to summoned a knife to block Lynn's attack.

* * *

"Entry number zero. Timeline number one. This is our home, as a man on my word, I'll do my best to help them. I came up with a plan for the future. Even though our little game is in development, I do want to try something. I want to feel the experience of growing up, I wanted them to learn about life, family, friends...about feelings. I hope that this will be enough. I will get a new idea soon."

* * *

Lincoln then summoned a giant knife, as they clag weapons together with force.

"My name is Lincoln! Wake up Lynn, you're under their control!" The boy yelled, trying to get his sister back to her senses. People near the sene was watching in horror. Then Lola started to speak.

"I deeply sorry. Thank you for everything...Cross." She said, as her eyes was glowing light pink. She then press the overwrite button behind her. This causes Cross's knife to disappear, as the boy look in shock. Then Lynn hit Cross in one of his legs with her bat, this causes the boy yell in pain and fell to the ground.

"I'm not in their control doofus. I only have the memories back, thanks to Lola and XLola. I guess the end has finally come." Lynn said, as she toke her helmet off.

"Well? Did you refuse to help us kill that monster, XLynn Sr.? What a damn shame...I think I've give you a lot of shitty advice, about keeping a calm soul right?" Lynn asked her brother, who was holding his leg in pain.

"It's pretty stupid. Our _dad_ made me a very dumb and corny person in this timeline...and you, hehe...are vey easy to manipulate." The jock said. Then her eyes was glowing dark red, ready for Cross to make his move...

* * *

"Entry number one. Timeline number two. Me and my wife, are happy to see our children are healthy and strong adults. I think that this will be a peaceful story."

Entry number six. Timeline number two. T-There's nothing left for us here, and I don't feel very well. It's time to OVERWRITE this place once again..."

* * *

 **Welp, there it is! Now I know that some of you think that this is similar to X-Tale, but there is other Loud House fanfics that evolves with timelines, and MCR29 makes a Loud House fanfic that is similar to DustTale. (No offense MCR29) Aslo sorry that this is short than the last one, but where I lived at it's very hot, (Well it _is_ summer, after all.) and it gives me a hard time to focus, but now that I have a new air conditioner coming tomorrow, I will be fine to write more.**

 **Have a good day everyone!**


	12. Chapter 10

**It's been a while, huh? Well things in the last chapter, did not go easy with Cross Lincoln cuz half of the family are against him. Let's just hope for the better. With that said, enjoy reading!**

* * *

After Lynn has told his brother everything, the boy was...was the right word? ...Furious. Yes, that was exactly what Cross is feeling right now, and it was all Lola and his father fault. All the rage within Cross, burst out as he yelled in anger.

 **"YOU TRAITORS!"** Cross yelled, with his left eye glowing an dark orange color. With all of his might, he then summoned floating knifes that were charging their lasers at Lynn, who didn't even look scared.

"Tch, what a baby..." The girl said, ready to battle her brother. Then someone ran up to Cross, and grab his black and white scarf.

"Lincoln stop!" That's all that Leni can say to stop her brother from blasting Lynn away. Cross then looked at Leni with an angry face.

"LENI, LEAVE ME ALONE OR-" Cross was about to finished, when he felt a full fist from Leni hit him in the cheek. The other sisters especially Lincoln, was at shock of what their kind and lovely sister will do that to anyone. Lana was about to stop her brother to from hurting anyone, but Luna then touch her on the shoulder and shake her head.

The tomboy really hate to see her big brother getting beat up, and for what? Just because he was an experiment, doesn't mean that he wasn't part of the family. The other sisters felt the same way, but if they did something their _dad_ will break them into shreds. When Cross fell into the ground, that made the floating knifes disappear. He hold his face in pain, after that...he began to chuckle.

"Hehehe, ow sis...you're really strong. That hurts..." Cross said. Leni was tearing up, for doing this to her brother.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Leni mumble threw her tears. Lynn then pick up Lola, so that she can be safe from their crazy brother. Cross then started to speak again.

"Listen. I can't think _exactly_ what happened about our "previous lives", but I can still feel the same hatred you guys have." The boy then started to cough out blood, but he still decided to speak. "Anyway, I guess the only difference is that...well...I'm the only one who is the nicest, aren't I?" He added.

Where Lola and Lynn were at, XLola then appeared right next to her twin sister who was smiling at the sene.

 _'Yeah, yeah. Cut it out already.'_ XLola said, not to anyone just herself. Lola was worried of what happened, that she even shred a tear. But then, she wiped the year with her shoulder. Her twin sister then looked at her.

 _'Hey, are you okay sis?'_ The evil twin said to her younger sister, but she didn't answer. Then all of a sudden, Cross teleported out of the crowd just a few yards away. Out of nowhere, Clyde was running to his best friend who was laying down on the ground.

"Lincoln, are you alright!?" Clyde yelled, hopeing that his friend was okay. Then he saw a Lori, but he didn't passed out like he usually does. He was to worried about his buddy, so he then called out to the oldest sister.

"Lori! Lincoln is hurt, what should we do!?" The boy yelled again. Lori did not answer, instead...she threw one of her arms in the air, her hand was glowing light blue. Clyde was confused, until he looked up to see shiny blue orbs in the air.. Then, all of the orbs begin to shoot out blue laser beams out of it, and all of them was aiming at Clyde.

He and the crowd of people was horrified at this, and then...there was a loud boom.

* * *

"Entry number zero. Timeline number three. This is bad...letting more timelines appear and live on forever means failure. I to, have failed...but I could fix all of my mistakes whenever I want to. Without making useless endings of my perfect story."

"Entry number one. Timeline number...three. I was amazed when I saw an alternate universe where everyone was the opposite gender. Their behavior, their own AU was...different. I've tried to make the same to my world, but I hated it. Positive feelings make me sick. Our kids told me, that I was an insecure old man. They're mad at me."

* * *

After the big explosion, Clyde was closing his eyes thinking that it was over. But when he open them, he saw his best friend in front of him with giant knifes in front of the two, to block the lasers. Cross was breathing heavily, then he spoke.

"...In all of the timelines, you were always my best friend." Cross said quietly. He then started to walk away, trying to find two specific people...and make them pay for what they did. Clyde look worried, as he called out to his friend.

"L-Lincoln wait! I-I'm...I'm coming with you!" The African boy yelled to his friend.

"No Clyde. Sorry...just...stay here, okay? I'll take care of this." Cross responded to his friend. Clyde looked scared for his friend, he doesn't want him to hurt himself. He was his best friend, after all. But deep down in Clyde's soul...he knew that even with his help, he can't stop of what's happening. He then wiped the tear in his face, and yelled to Lincoln one last time.

"G-Good luck, buddy!" Clyde yelled. Cross didn't pay attention, he was still hurt and angry of what has happened. His leg was almost broken, thanks to Lynn...but she have to break every bone in his body, in order to stop him.

"I really don't give a damn how much you have been fighting. Lola...XLola...XLynn Sr. I don't care anymore of what my sisters, and friends are able to do for you..." Cross said to himself. Then his left eye started to glow dark orange, yet again.

 **"I'll make sure _all_ of us will burn in hell, and start over again..."**

* * *

 **Now this was a fun chapter to do! I'm taking a little break on this fanfic, and focus on other stories, but don't worry. This story won't go away anytime soon. Please review and share your opinions of my Loud House AU.**

 **See ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Cross is NOT happy. Since almost everyone he knows is against him, only because they'll know what is going to happen if they don't. Let's see how everything works out for them...**

* * *

Inside Tetherby's mansion...

A big fight was taken place. Some of the Loud family, was fighting their farther/wife because they remember what has happened to them in the past timelines. It cut to Luna, as she was on her metal guitar when she she started playing it created a sound wave that made XLynn Sr flying and landed on his back.

"Sorry it toke so long dudes...something happened before this..." Luna sadly said, referring to his brother.

Once he was down, a 14 year old girl walk up to him and put her foot on top of his chest. She has black hair, a sweater that's combin with purple and black color. It was Ronnie Anne, Lincoln's _friend_.

"We remember _everything_ you have done, old man." Ronnie said to him, with an angry tone. "Before you know it, you will be judge and erased from the universe that you change, only for your own amusement." She added. Rita, Bobby, Lucy and Luna where aslo their with her.

"Lola will be the only one with the right, to change our universe." Ronnie said, pulling more force on her leg on their 'creator'.

"Fools...did you seriously think she will change your lives, for something better?" XLynn Se mumbled, with a grin.

"Haha...I never imagined that everything I created...could be so naive." The man added. Then behind the group, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lana, Lynn and... _her_ teleported where they were at.

"Seriously farther. You did created terrible timelines." Lola said, jumping off of Lynn's shoulder with her left eye glowing pink.

"...But at least my new family are not weak like you." The little girl said again. "Face it XLynn Sr, you're to old and stupid to be in charge. After all, you gave me half of your power for a GOOD reason." She added, while XLynn Sr was breathing heavily.

"I believe you're scared 'cause you're about to die." Lola once again spoke, chuckling afterwards. "Do not worry. You will feel better, once you give me the other half of the Overwrite power." She finished.

"...I've shared my own ability with you, when I notice you two had a lot of potential after what you both have gone through." XLS said, while coughing out blood. "Even though...your terrible behavior has it limits. You to comprehend the consequences of your actions, by using my power." He added.

"I could consider you as an failed experiment, but you're not a being that I can kill and build again like these other people do." The farther said, now having a smirk and looking at Lola. "Besides, I don't want to ran out of your precious half of your will power. In another time, you'll get involved in serious trouble and you'll have no choice but to come back to your _sweet_ farther." He said, as both of his eyes glow dark green.

"I could refuse to die, thanks to your power...but don't forget, I will be watching you now then ever." His voice was getting deeper. "...Watching you _trying_ to get what you want you are looking for an entirety, because you will never find it here." XLynn Sr finished, that brings severs down some of the family spines. Though Lola did not look faced at all.

"You're gonna watch me then? That's fine..." Lola said, as she got out two pink knifes and charge at XLynn Sr. "You'll need your head doing so!" She yelled. Ronnie Anne quickly got off of their maker, as Lola aimed at XLynn Sr's head but he dodge it, but then the girl slashes both of his legs.

Leni along with Lana, was looking away. Not daring to see what has become their farther. Rita then looked at the two scared girls.

"Hey don't worry girls. It's all going to okay. He deserves this..." The mother said. She and his husband has been arguing, through different timelines of how XLynn Sr has treated his family for so long. The maker then fell on the ground with a thud. His legs where gone...and he can't go anywhere. Lola then walked up to him.

"If you just tell me where's the other part of your damn power, you could still have your arms." Lola said, now with both of her eyes glowing pink.

"...We already knew, XLynn Sr. We know it's not in this AU." She added, with her voice getting deeper. Thanks to her twin phantom sister. **"For the sake of this entire multiverse, tell us when and where is the other power is at. Or rather...** ** _who_** **it is hiding it."** The voice was more demonic then before as Lola continue.

 **"XLola and I wouldn't give a single damn of corrupting that wonderful place, that Ink Linc showed us a long time ago..."** Lola added, referring to a special Lincoln in the multiverse. Then, all of the people in the room felt something in their souls. It was filled with...madness...insanity...and it wants revenge.

"This feeling is not a good one..." Luan said, with a little nervousness in her voice. Then they all saw a figure a few feet from them. They all know who it is.

"...I have a feeling, you weren't able to kill him." Lynn said to Leni. The blonde has a terrified look on her face.

"Well, it's not rare to see a person like him give up." Bobby responded to Lynn's statement.

"Oh gosh, do you _ever_ give up twerp?" Lori said to the figure. Lola then looked to the figure, with an emotionless expression.

"I wouldn't want to see you die again, just to stopping me..." She said, as she got a better look at who is standing there. He clothes were damaged, he had blood leaking down his face, his leg where Lynn has hit him, his hair was different...and has a face that no one in the room will forget. "...Cross..." Lola added.

 **"I've already told you..."** Lincoln said evilly, with his left eye glowing a evil orange color. **"My name isn't Cross..."**

* * *

 **Well shoot...looks like the family has another problem in their hands. It's about to get messy in the next chapter. Leave a review, and tell me what y'all think.**

 **Ink Linc belongs to MasterCaster**

 **To the whole Loud House Multiverse...you all better be ready...cuz a new evil has been born.**

 **Until next time...**


	14. Chapter 12

**I think that Cross Lincoln needs a snicker, cuz he is one mad boy. Now we are almost half way done with this fanfic, and I have a lot of fun making it. With that said...let's see how things are going with Cross and his family.**

* * *

"Entry number one. Timeline number four...It hearts my heart to do this, but I'm going to create a endless genocide in this town. This is my first time Overwriteing one of my kids. The abilities of their heart, friendship and kindness is the same as the other AU's and the Original Universe."

"Entry number two. Timeline number four. The kids have rebelled against me, I have witnessed it thanks to the past timelines. It may be an inferior version of my OVERWRITE. Though, he didn't achieve anything. He easily altered this timeline to save his sisters from what I had forced him to do."

* * *

Lola looked at her crazy brother. How in earth was he was going to attack in that state?

"How are you going to do anything in _that_ condition, hm?" The little girl asked. Cross didn't say anything, instead he snap his fingers, as orange magic was on his hand. XLynn Sr then felt a hard feeling in his soul.

Before the farther was going to do something, his body then went up the roof of Tetherby's mansion as he crash right through. He was out of sight...for now.

"I'll deal with _him_ later..." Cross said, with a evil smirk. XLola and Lola then looked frightened after what has happened.

 _'Uhh, he's really angry...'_ The evil twin sister said, with a little nervousness on her tone.

"...He's always scary when he's angry..." Lola responded, gulping afterwards. She then put that aside, as she yelled at what used to be her brother. "Why don't you understand, Cross! How many times that I have to hurt you, to leave me alone!" Lola added, ready to attack...but then Cross looked at his family, as he got an idea...

"So, you don't want to hurt me then?" He said, with his left eye still glowing orange. He summoned his knife, and look at the others. "I guess you won't mind hurting your 'family...pathetic..." Cross added. He then run after his family, as they brought their weapons out.

Luan then brought out a canon, thanks to Lisa'a device as it shoots out poison pies at their brother, but he quickly dodge all of them. Ronnie Anne then jump up and ready to hit Cross, but like the last attack Cross avoid it as Ronnie punch the ground, leaving crack marks.

 **"Hahah, is this all you've got!?"** Cross laughing like a maniac. Even though there were more of them, it's going to hard for them to land a hit on their brother/son.

* * *

XLynn Sr was in a forest, where he has landed thanks to his experment. He was breathing heavily, as his face was starting to melt a little.

"...I guess...this is how it feels to die, and to not let it happen. I think this power has it limits for me as well..." The maker of timelines said to himself. Then Lisa came out, running after her father. "Lisa...do you have all of my entries?" He asked.

"Yes I do, dear father..." The little genius respond. "But...what will happen now," She asked him. XLynn Sr then looked at her, while his half of his face was still melting a little.

"Didn't you see? If anyone of them kill me or not...this universe will break anyway." His voice was getting deeper. "Though I'm sure that someday...a new opportunity will come to me. That's why I keep you in charge to keep my notes safe until I come back. Understood?" He asked her daughter. Lisa then sighed a nervous sigh.

"...Okay father unit. See you then..." Lisa said, as she took off the other direction. _'By my calculations, this is going to be a bumpy ride.'_ She thought. Leaving her father all alone.

"It's such a shame...my own universe, is now a failure." XLynn. Loud Sr, the creator and farther of this AU's Loud family was then started to fade away slowly. "I refuse to die like this, and refused to accept everything I do here, was a mistake." He added, as only half of his body was shown.

"...Time for this old man to take a well deserved break. Watching them from the darkness..." As soon as just his head was shown, he then spoke his last words, until next time. **"Until the L-Event shows me something that's interested me..."** He said, as he was gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"Entry number zero. Timeline number five...the hatred in the kids eyes, I can see it..."

* * *

At what used to be Tetherby's mansion, the interior was destroyed. Broken furniture, cracks on the walls, and...blood. Lucy and Lynn where close to eachother to attack Lincoln.

"Don't worry Lynn, at least my soul wasn't effected by his power. I'll-" Before Lucy can finished, Cross then teleported to Lynn. He wasn't finish with her yet...

"Ha, that's more like it!" Lynn said, as Cross threw a fist at his sister but she grab his hand in time. "Show me what you got, bro!" She added. Lynn was starting to put him in the ground, but Croas leap away into the air. The jock then brought out her bat, and throw it at Cross but the boy came up with a quick plan.

 **"I think you need a time out from that stupid button, sis..."** Cross said to Lola, as he grab her in front of him. The bat then hit one of Lola's arms, as it twisted with some of her bones in that area broken. **"You'll need to rest your arms!"** He added, as Lola screamed out in pain.

"LOLA! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Lynn yelled at her brother. The others looked at the sene, some of them where in shock while others where pist off at what Cross has done.

 **"Broken arm but not dead? Tch, she as a kid makes my job a lot easier..."** Cross said with a smile that sent chills through everyone's spine. **"I wonder. If our family dares to hurt you, just to kill me?"** The white haired boy added, as he hold on to Lola's hair tight.

"...You clever brat..." Lynn hissed at Cross, who just smiled as he summoned few giant knifes as they where ready to shoot at the group.

 **"Ha, you know me to well dear sister..."**

* * *

"Entry number zero. Timeline number six. **XLola is the stronger one...** "

"Entry number one. Timeline number seven. The prototype of the L-Event was able to destroy her sister. The power is to not get killed, thanks to the power of her twin. I need more..."

* * *

 **Now this was a fun chapter to do! Aslo I changed it to the L-Event, since it's more accurate for this fanfic and I will change it in the earlier chapters. What's gonna happen next? Lola got her arm broken, and looks like the family is toast. Cross Lincoln is getting stronger by the minute...**

 **See ya later this week!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Back to this fanfic! It's been a while, since I was doing "Louds and a Hedgehog" (next chapter coming later this week, by the way), but I still wanna continue with this. Let's see how Cross Lincoln is going to deal with Lola and her evil twin sister...**

* * *

Nothing but silence in Tetherby's mansion. Cross Lincoln has killed almost everyone in the hall, except for three of them. The boy then saw Lola was on her knees, coughing out blood. Her arms was broken thanks to Cross's move against Lynn's attack. Cross Linc just looked at her with a wicked smile.

 **"Doesn't matter how many time you use them for your biting. I will kill them, no matter how long you'll keep going."** Cross said. He then hold on to her soul. One side was pink, and the other was green. **"But first, I need to talk to the two of you first...Lola, XLola."** He added.

 **"Since you both are calling me "Cross", maybe the name "L-Event" is a perfect name for you two."** The white haired boy said again. **"I guess it's useless for me to kill you two in cold blood, since your little** ** _Overwrite_** **power can erase my mine or change me into something else. But...you girls know that I will not."** Cross continued.

 **"After all, we all know that I'm not the enemy here. Heh, XLynn Sr was made for evil. Just like you two."** Cross added. Lola then look in shock, as she felt something hurt her in the inside. **"Maybe a kid like me, deserves to have the power to Overwrite and use it as it was suppose to be..."** Cross was about to say something else, until Lola mumbled something.

"Gh-oh come, Linky...how in the world are we supposed to take you seriously, if you didn't kill Lana?" The little girl asked. Cross then looked behind him, to see his little sister. The tomboy was still scared of what her brother has done. "She was a traitor, like the others. I knew my other twin sis will be in my side..." Lola added.

Cross didn't say anything, instead looking at Lana. He then started to chuckle.

 **"She won't stop me from getting what I want."** Cross answered. **"Lana will always be herself, am I right?"** Cross questioned her little sister.

* * *

"Entry number zero. Timeline number eight. The L-EVENT has just made his very first creation."

"Entry number one. Timeline number eight. The L-EVENT tried their best to rebel against me. Perhaps, I got too confident when thinking that myself had her under control. Even then, the fact the Experment can use it's own creativity is interesting."

* * *

"Heh, I'm afraid you never got to know them well, like I did." Lola smiled, while her eyes was still glowing pink.

 **"Oh please, you both may have the power that I don't have, but you're not worth doing something great on your own."** Cross replied, looking back at Lola.

Lana the sighed. She really hated herself for doing this, but she just wants everything to go back to normal. Maybe this time...she can have a better life with her brother and her family.

"Lincoln. I very happy that you trust me. Really, I do but..." Lana the bit her bottom lip, as she continued. "Maybe your plan won't work like you wanted to." She added.

"Just please...give up. But only this once." Lana said again. Cross then looked surprised. Was she _really_ agreeing to Lola's plan. "I had to stop you, so you won't get involved anymore...I feel terrible to do it, but you suffered enough for trying to help." The tomboy said again.

"Don't do this, Lincoln. You're hate killed our family. Please...I don't want you to become like...like dad." Lana said, with a little shaken voice. "None of this depends on simple creations like me, you and our family." She added.

"Those girls are the L-Event. They could give us a happy life again. Just...believe in them this time, and I'm sure they will!" Lana said, hopeing that her big brother will listen. Cross looked away from Lana, and said something that the girl will _never_ forget.

 **"I thought you cared about me..."** Cross hissed. That's when Lana started to tear up at this.

"B-But Lincoln, I d-" Before she can finished, Cross then throw his knife at her as it went threw the little girls body.

Then in matter of seconds, all Lana can see...was darkness...

Lola was stareing at Cross in disbelief. Besides XLola, Lana was always with her. Sure, they have some moments...but she really care about her other twin sister.

Cross couldn't believe what just happened either. He killed almost everyone he cared about, and it was _their_ fault.

 **"I-I can't believe it...soon...I will be like, _them_." **Cross quitley said. **"Others who have such great power, ends up as the same person. But now...I'm at your level to face you head on."** The boy added on. Then Lola got up, as she got out her glowing pink knife. **"Everyone will be released from their prisons, when I have control over this forsaken AU."** Cross said, as his left eye was glowing an evil orange color.

 **"I WILL HAVE THE RIGHT TO BECOME THE NEW L-EVENT. THE OVERWRITE BUTTON IS NOW IN MY CONTROL!"** Cross Lincoln yelled, as he started to laugh like a maniac.

* * *

"Entry number zero. Timeline number nine. For the very first time in my life...I feel scared. Everything that live and breathe here, is MY creation. I can control them as much as I want but...I fear that soon, I will disappear as punishment for everything I've done to them in the past. I'm still not done yet. They can't do this to me...not yet at least."

* * *

Then out of nowhere, Cross felt something in his body as he fell to the ground. Lola just looked at her fallen opponent.

 _'It's done...'_ XLola said, as she appear right next to her twin. _'He can't use his powers. Let's go, Lola. Let's get your body recovered, and we'll look for XLynn Sr.'_ She added. But then, Lola then started to walk up to Cross.

 _'Uh, what are you doing?'_ XLola asked her twin sister. _'We can't loose time, sis! You're arm is broken!'_ She yelled for Lola to stop.

"I'm just going to put a stop to this..." Lola replied.

 _'He's gonna die anyway, don't be so stupid!'_ XLola added, but her twin refused.

"It will be quick, so stop yelling..." Lola replied again, as she got closer to Cross.

 _'Wow...it's been a while since you have lots of hate inside you, huh?'_ XLola questioned.

"He's gonna pay for ruining our plan, and killing our family." Lola said. Cross was starting to get up on his knees, but he was still weak.

Lola then raise her knife in the air, ready to slash at Cross. But not before she started to have visions in different timelines, where she was having fun with Lincoln at the park. Teaching her how to swing, build a sandcastle, and much more.

But her favorite moment, was when she sat on Lincoln's lap a they went down a slide, both of them giggling.

"Lincoln. You're the best brother ever!" Lola said, as she hugged him.

"And you're a great sister." Lincoln replied, as he hugged her back.

But soon, all of that was going to change...wait...

Cross then grab Lola's arm, just before the knife was met with his skin. Lola quickly got free of Cross's grasp and was finally ready to finished this.

But sadly...she wasn't fast enough, as Cross once again dodge her attack.

 _'NOOO!'_ XLola yelled at the top of her lungs, angrily. Cross Lincoln then put his hand around Lola's neck, as he was starting to chock her. While his other hand reach for her soul to get the power that he needs.

"C-Cross...wait! Don't do t-this...I thought w-we were close..." Lola mumbled, while trying to get little air as possible through her throat.

 **"Yeah...such a shame that we were a happy family back then, right?"** Cross said, with a evil grin. **"Are you actually feeling regret, now!?"** He asked.

 _'What are you even doing!? Keep our soul away from him!'_ XLola yelled at her sister.

 **"Unfortunately, there's no going back..."** Cross Lincoln. The only boy in the family, once a happy boy that loved his family...was now gone, as he put Lola's and XLola's soul into his body.

He then started to feel great power, he never felt so alive. He was going to change everything, he was gonna be the new L-Event and-

...

Something weird is happening...

The whole world around the three kids was starting to get glitched. Then Cross saw someone else that he never wanted to see again. It was... **him**...

The man who started all of this. His whole face was surrounded with darkness, the only color on him was his green glowing eyes.

He then reach for Cross, as his hand touch his face. The white haired boy didn't know what to do.

Then...there was darkness...

* * *

 **Now _that_ was something else. I guess that the "X-House" AU is now gone...but three kids are in there...somewhere. Now I talk with MasterCaster, and he agreed that everything in "X-House" and "Cross's Multiverse Experience" is canon to his and other stories, like with MCR29 and AP100. Guess there's gonna be one or two more chapters, and this fanfic will end but Cross Lincoln's and XLola's journey has only begun...and so is XLynn Sr's...**

 **Until then, have a nice week everyone!**


	16. Chapter 14 (Final)

**This is it...the last chapter of "X-House". It's been fun making this story, and I just want to thank AP100, MasterCaster, MCR29, Exoto139, SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness and others for giving me inspiration for making this and other fanfics I have made so far. Now, this will be the longest chapter of this fanfic but like I said before, Cross Lincoln, XLola and XLynn Sr stories have just begun.**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

Cross Lincoln and Lola was just lying on the ground, motionless. They where in a white void, and there was nothing but those two. Cross started to monad, as he open his eyes. He then was getting up, holding his head as it hurt.

"Why is my body...so heavy?" He asked, to himself. "W-What heck happened?" The boy asked again. Then he started to look around, as he was in shock.

"There's...nothing here." Cross said, looking at the white void.

"What do you think was gonna happened?" A little voice said. Cross then looked next to him, to see Lola laying on the ground. Her arm was still broken, and blood is coming out of her mouth as she speak. "This AU and all of it's timelines belongs to you now." She added.

"Lola..." Cross said, not happy to she her.

"All the things we knew, are gone. This universe awaits you to create something different." Lola quitley said. Cross then came up to her and pick up her head to his chest. "I didn't believe you survive all of that. But now...I understand my sisters power is very special thanks to dads half power." She said again.

"But that means you're special too, Linky. Though...you will live as a tool with great power. Waiting for someone else to give you orders." Lola continued, while looking at her brother. "What makes you think you could make a differ-"

"SHUT UP!" Cross yelled, getting angry of what his sister is saying.

"...I really try my best to warn you. Don't ever think you will feel disappointed." Lola said, trying to ease the conversation.

"Seriously? You and _her_ already told me enough crap for the past ten timelines!" Cross yelled, again. "I don't what to see your face ever again." He added.

This made the little girl tear up. Why does she have to do this? Why can't the man who started all of this, just be happy? Those answers may not ever be answered.

"...I don't want you to hate me forever." Lola said, as she was still crying. Cross then sighed.

"Don't move...I'll stay here until you rot." Cross simply replied.

* * *

It's been about a few hours, and the two kids still didn't say anything to eachother. Until Lola decided to break the ice.

"...Cross?" She asked, trying to get her brothers attention.

"Lincoln..." The boy said, getting annoyed by his new name.

"Do not complain...you'll get used to it at some point." Lola replied. "Now that you're in charge, besides Lori...I'd like to give you something." She added, as she pull something out of her pocket. It was a heart shape necklace, and the color was orange.

"Me and my friends in school always give this to families in the past timelines." The little girl happily said. "It's a little something, that will remind you as you build this world." She continued.

Cross then got the necklace in his hands, as he opens it. He saw his sisters in a picture on one side of the interior of the necklace, while the other side it said 'Freedom'.

"When you try to make the perfect picture of all of us...I decided to put it in there." Lola said, remembering on how Lincoln back then was trying to to make a perfect picture of him and his sisters, so that he can give it to their parents.

It didn't go exactly as plan...the sisters in the background was doing stuff like they usually do, and Lincoln was sighing annoyingly in the picture.

Cross looked at the picture in the necklace. He the threw it aside, as it made a clink sound.

"It's disgusting. I don't want it." Cross replied, as he drop Lola's head as it made a thud on the ground. The boy then started to get up and walk away.

"I-I'm sorry." Lola sadly said. She hoped that at least her brother will take the gift, but that's not the case...for now.

"I already know enough from your mistakes." Cross said, as he pull his black scarf over his mouth. "When I gain my strength again and can Overwrite, I'll make damn sure that _everyone_ knows the consequences of making terrible decisions like you did." He added.

The out of nowhere, his left orange eye suddenly turn a pink color. And his voice was change.

 **"Are you _really_ convinced that you of all people, are going to become the new ruler of this AU!?" **'Cross' mentioned. The real him then was back in control, as he was confused of what just happened.

"What th- Ugh!" Cross yelled, as his left arm was holding his neck tight. Then XLola appeared in front of him, holding the arm that was holding the boys neck.

 _' **You freakin prick!'** _XLola angrily yelled. **_'I will never live inside of a disgusting boy like you!'_** The girl added.

 _'Everything Lola and I did to this universe...was ruined by you, idiot! You will never be better than anyone!'_ XLola added, as her eyes was glowing dark pink.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cross yelled, as he try to punch the girl in the face, but it was useless since XLola was just a ghost.

 ** _'Don't even think about attacking me...'_ **XLola replied, as she took control of Cross's body again. **"I can kill you with your own powers too."** She added, as she reach her arm out to summoned a huge looking knife as Cross gain control again.

The boy looked in shock, of what's in his hand.

"M-My knife?" He asked. It looks like his old knife, but it was way longer.

 _ **'Oh, this isn't your stupid toy.** **This is what the old man has made for us.'** _XLola replied, as she make a devilish smile. **_'I'm looking forward to use this in our disgusting body!'_** She added, as she was trying to kill Cross with the knife but Cross was holding the knife as strong as he could.

 _'I'll be with you again, little sister! Don't give up yet!'_ XLola yelled at her twin sister, who was still laying on the ground.

Cross was still holding the to top of the knife, so it won't in paled him. The knife was so sharp, that blood was coming out of his hand.

 _'Heh, well isn't that disgusting. Look at your blood.'_ XLola smiled, as her face was getting distorted. _'What are you willing to change for fake hopes!?'_ She yelled, her voice was getting deeper.

"I'll make sure you NEVER be part of our family again!" Cross said, still struggling. "Let me Overwrite now!" He added.

 _'You still don't get it, do you? WE CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE!'_ XLola replied. _'My soul and powers can work only at it's best with a girl soul. That's how XLynn Sr made me. You're a boy...our abilities were reduced because of your actions. We can't Overwrite this AU or it's timelines!'_ She continued.

 _'You will never bring them back! That's why I must kill you, and go back with Lola!'_ She added. _'You and other Lincoln's in this multiverse, don't deserve to exist!'_ XLola yelled. The knife was getting closer to Cross, he need to think of a plan.

...

The white haired boy then looked at Lola, still laying there...it was the perfect plan.

"NO. YOU DON'T DESERVE...TO BE FREE!" Cross yelled, as he threw the life that he was struggling with as it hit Lola's chest. Her eyes widen at this, as blood was all around her.

 _'L-Lola!'_ The evil twin sister said in shock.

"There. Now you belong to me." Cross replied.

 _'WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!?'_ XLola yelled. She then went to her twin sister in a hurry. _'Please, little sister! Don't leave me here with him!'_ She cried. Lola then started to cough out blood.

"I-I'm sorry, XLola...I failed everyone." Lola replied, her time was running short. "Guys...I love you both so much. Both of you and the others, are the greatest family I could ask for. Promise me...that we will see eachother again...Good luck you two..." The little girl finished, with a soft smile on her face.

Then Lola's body started to glitch, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone in a instant.

Cross Lincoln then went to the place where the knife have stab Lola, as he pick it up, along with the orange necklace that he threw aside earlier. He then put it around his neck.

"At least with _her_ inside of me, everything will be fine." The boy said to himself. "But first, I needed to know about the new me as the...L-Event, though." Cross added.

"What she has said...was it true? I can't use the Overwrite button?" Cross asked. "No...XLola is obviously lying to me. It's pretty clear I can't trust her." Cross continued.

"With the half of the girl's power...I can do whatever I please. Maybe I could be Ace Savvy for my new home...maybe." The white haired boy said. "Hey, twerp. Take this giant knife off from my hand." Cross asked XLola, but she was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Many hours later...

 _'Can you do anything else, but walk for hours?'_ XLola finally replied. Cross kept silent. _'I take it your not gonna replied back, huh? I can't help you, if you don't tell me something.'_ She added.

"Get out of here...I can do it on my own." Cross angrily responded.

 _'For the last time...we can't Overwrite anymore.'_ XLola said, getting annoyed. _'Do you honestly think the L-Event is just a cool name?"_ She asked.

 _'If I was with my dear sister, I could show you the real meaning behind that name. However...we could get a boy and girl soul for us in any AU we want.'_ XLola continued. _'Though, I'm picky with my choices.'_ She added on.

"Whatever you are saying, I don't care." Cross replied, trying his best to ignore the little ghost girl.

 _'You can aslo use my powers to get there, right now...or...you could find the opening to the multiverse or the Ultra-Dimension. I believe you remember when we're there.'_ The girl said, remembering the time where her sister Lola was showing Lincoln the different AU's.

 _'Soooo, I'll leave you hear until you gone insane, hehehe!'_ XLola laughed.

* * *

(Here's my little explanation of the L-Event, to all of you that are confused.)

The name/title of the 'L-Event' can be given to anyone, if they have half of XLynn Sr's power. Those who have that power, can create something new in a Alternate Universe or another one, just for a limited time though...

Lola and XLola were chosen as the definition candidates. Lola would be her twin sister's body, while XLola would be her source of the man's power.

As XLynn Sr's new tool, they have the right to create new ideas for him. He tried to make them better, but his luck for perfection never ended.

Though, the little girl's minds couldn't stand it as they rebelled against him. At first glance, they where scared...that's why they used the young boy. Then one of the girl's realized that XLynn Sr was just a old coward and hid the other half of his power because he knew that he will lose against them.

Lola and her weren't able to do much, though they were determined to do anything for their world. Until an eleven year old boy ruined everything...

"You're a useless second version of the L-Event." One of the girls claim. However, there is a last chance for them to fix everything...

"I can help you find a solution, if only you give me a body and _my title_ back..."

* * *

"I don't need your help, idiot!" Cross yelled in anger. "I'll prove you that I can create a new AU!" He added. The boy then stuck out his left arm, trying to use the Overwrite button...nothing came.

XLola just looked, as she made a grin on her face.

 _'I'm waiting...'_ She said. _'You look, I don't know...a bit desperate. Maybe now you realized something I already know.'_ The little girl added on.

The middle child of the family can't believe what's happening.

"N-No...It has to work." Cross replied. "C'mon, dang it. Work." He said, still trying to use the power.

"Work! Work, damn it!" The boy yelled.

 _'You finally get it, Linky...'_ XLola said, looking at the scene with a soft smile.

 **"DAMN IT!"**

 _'That you killed everyone you love, with your own hands...'_

 **" _DAMN IT! "_**

 _'I know you Lincoln...you cannot stand the guilt any longer.'_

Lincoln Loud. The only boy of the family...has gone insane. He started seeing shadows of someone he can't remember. Saying 'Damn it' over and over again. He was tearing up, like a waterfall. He was no longer Lincoln. Cross is now his title...and will be for the rest of his life.

...

'I never thought I see the day, when I reach the level of the feeling of craziness like Lola, XLola and XLynn Sr.' Cross then was on his knees. 'The difference is I regretted it...but it was to late for me...I loss.' He then stand up, and began to walk away slowly.

'Nothing would be real for us ever again...It never was.'

XLola then appeared right next to Cross Lincoln.

 _'Wow. You look so sad right now, haha.'_ XLola chuckled. _'So...are you finally ready to start pleading for my help?'_ She asked.

 _'Listen. I figured out a way to get OUR freedom back, Cross.'_ She continued. _'You and I both know you can't do this alone.'_ XLola added, getting closer to Cross. _'You know you can't do this alone.'_ She added.

"NEVER IN MY DAMN LIFE!" Cross yelled, while tearing up again. XLola just looked away.

 _'Congrats. You're one of us now...'_ The girl replied, as she disappear again. Leaving the boy alone once more.

* * *

'What's the point of creating a new world, if you don't have the power to do so?' Cross thought. 'I push this alternate universe to it's limits. It took a long time. Talking...yelling...screaming. I just want my family and friends back. Is that to hard to ask for?' He asked.

'After a while...I simply gave up. It was most Lincoln's will do in the multiverse anyways. No more common sense...only XLola's voice.'

'I hate myself for doing this...but...it's the only way...'

"...Help me girl...what should I do?" Cross asked. He never thought the day he make a deal with _her._

 _'Ugh, finally!'_ XLola replied, happy upon hearing this. _'You have to follow each step of my instructions.'_ The girl continued.

There were puddles of tears behind Cross Lincoln, since he's been crying for a _long_ time. Until the point that he can't cry anymore. Without the two kid's noticing, the puddles of tears then began to form together to make a huge difference orange type color.

 _'...and we'll find the way out of this hell.'_ XLola added on. Then...a figure came out of the orange puddle. The two kids then looked behind them. _'Oh great..._ **him...'** The psycho girl was not happy to see him...but he was the only one that can help him with their plan.

The figure was wearing leather and cloth, along with a brown holster belt wrapped around his waist and shoulder. In the holsters were glass jars with different colors of paint. From sky blue to all the way to pink. Each of the colors represent the clothes on the Loud Kids. The boy was aslo wearing a brown cloak.

The weirdest part of the figure was right behind him, was a large paint brush on his back. When the figure pull down his hoodie, he immediately looks like another Lincoln but a little taller.

The other Lincoln was not supposed to let himself to be noticed in other AU's. But since Cross Lincoln's world is gone, he thought it will be okay to see his counterpart. The counterpart of Cross then started to speak.

"Oh...hello there! You're a Lincoln to, right?" The figure ask. "Hm...from my perspective, you are. Anyway, my name is Ink Lincoln or Ink Linc for sort. So...what's your name?" Ink asked again.

Cross just looked at him with confusion and shock. He never meet a alternate version of himself _talk_ to him. He was quite at first...but he need someone else to talk to besides XLola for his entire life.

"...M-My name i-is...Cross." Cross Lincoln replied. This other Lincoln was about to change his and XLola's life's forever...

"Entry number ten. Timeline number ten...I am watching you."

In a black void...there was two people there. There was a little girl with brown hair, who was wearing a white coat. The other person...was a large man. I think you all know who _he_ is by this point.

Both of their backs where turn, with floating pages in front of them. It has the numbers one to all the way to ten labeled on the pages.

 **"I wIlL AlwAyS bE WatCHinG yOu..."**

* * *

 **And there y'all have it, the end of "X-House"! Like I said, special thanks to the authors who inspired me for doing this. I have other stories to make, but others that will involve with Cross Lincoln, XLola and XLynn Sr. If you want to use my OC's for your stories, just PM me and make sure to put credit. This fanfic was really fun to do, and I'm proud of it!**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon**

 **X-House is owned by (me) LasCasul03**

 **X-Tale comic is owned by JakeiArtwork in DeviantArt**

 **Undertale is owned by Toby Fox**

 **And different characters that are in this fanfic, I already put who they are owned by in the past chapters, and I'm to lazy to name they all! Heheh.**

 **God bless you all, and have a nice week! :)**

 **-Let the L-Event begin-**


End file.
